Fallen Star
by Laserai
Summary: Project on Hold Until Further Notice! Last Updated 04/24/2013
1. Chapter 1

**An Original LAPS Networks Fanfiction**

"Fallen Star"

A Harvest Moon Original Story

Created By: Laserai

* * *

Legal Notes: This is a freelance writing operation which does not claim ownership to any elements related to Harvest Moon or anything else created. Any original story or concepts are the result of my own creation however. So enough with all the legal widgits and whatnot.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Fallen Star_

A lone patrol craft flies through the dark of outer space with only its mundane patrol routine. Ever since the first appearance of an alien race near Earth over 5 years ago, the Earth Allied Space Forces had become twitchy. Thus to put the top brass at ease, daily patrols were put in force. Seeing as the job would eventually become extremely tedius, they craftily trapped a promising officer into the task.

Inside the patrol craft, a young male of dark complexion goes over the same process he has been performing for what seems like the thousandth time. Yet, not wanting to mess up even this simple task, he pays the necessary attention and as usual nothing out of the ordinary.

The young man reflected back to when he was once in command of a starship and a crew of his own. During that time, he was right as rain with comrades ready and willing to serve him and constant praise for his superb efforts. Then it became known to him, one of the higher ups children wanted the position he was in.

Despite his flawless records, somehow his position was taken from him and now he found himself doing this menial task of border patrol. It wasn't like the task was unimportant but when compared to being the captain of a starship their really isn't much comparison. Not to mention the fact, the whole mess caused his crew to cut all ties with him. Sure they used to write sometime but eventually those ceased altogether. Now he was alone and even after a year, he was still having a hard time about it. Sometimes life just sucks like that.

As the young captain of no ship continued his last check near Earth, he saw a momentary blip on his advanced radar screen. It struck him as odd as the target in question had appeared then vanished immediately after. As he was preparing to investigate further, his radar picked up something else on his radar screen. At first, it was unclear what it was but soon it did not matter.

The speed at which the target covered distance on the screen and its small size could only mean one thing, torpedo. He tried his best to try to avoid the hurtling object but flying nothing more then a patrol ship he knew it was in vain. Then the inevitable happened when his ship was struck savagely by the projectile in question. A direct hit to his engine and propulsion systems. This was clear not only by the messages on his view screen but by the sound of the engines failing.

As though things could not be any worse, he realized his ship was hurtling towards Earth and with fading engine power their would be no way he could fight its gravity. Bracing for the inevitable, he steered the ship into the planet hoping to attempt some form of planetary entry. The ship theoretically could make planetfall but since it had never been done before, the look of worry across the young man's face was well warranted.

As his ship begin its torturous passage through the atmosphere, it became clear it was not designed for this task. Creaking and moaning could be heard throughout the small craft as the hull fought to maintain its integrity. Constantly making corrections and energy ouput changes, the lone pilot manages to keep the ship together through the ordeal but the ship's communications array and anything else on the hull is annihilated.

With major lighting problems inside the ship and half the consoles hissing are non functional he attempts to make a survivable landing. His remaining consoles plot a course to some land that can be put to use for this purpose. Where it is matters not as the screen for that purpose failed some time ago. Making all the neccesary input, the pilot listens as the ship declines in altitude and then with a loud noise he hits the ground as the engines cut out likely burned out. The only door on the craft blows off the hinges as is customary in ship that have crash landed. After a moment, the pilot comes to after being knocked out from the crash. He stumbles out of the craft and notes it is nighttime.

The young man looks to his craft which is on fire and being consumed in such a way that nothing could be retrieved from off it. A safety feature likely was the result of its speedy self-destruction to prevent its technology from falling into the hands of an enemy. But with no way to communicate with HQ since only legitimate communcations through an authorized means would be accepted.

_Hmm, maybe they will send a rescue team. Wait, they put me on this job to get me out of the way. Now it seems I have crashed and dissapeared. Thanks to my comm system failure during planetary entry, they have no way of knowing if I survived or not. Considering all they have done to me, I am likely already listed as MIA even though it hasn't even been a day. Well, looks like I finally made it to the bottom of the barrel._

The young man being tired from the crash itself for some reason and the stresses that has been his life thus far collapses on the ground unconcious.

* * *

_A series of unfortunate events it seems am I right. And you thought your luck had run out. Hmm, and how does this connect with Harvest Moon? Well, the next chapter will light your way. Next Time on Fallen Star: Chapter 2 - Stranded! We'll, see ya there. Not exactly your parody Harvest Moon story is it? Good. I was trying to go for a totally different approach. This way it becomes clear our star character in the story is not your run of the mill harvest moon character. Its going to be interesting with both parody and original story to this fanfic so stay tuned. Please review and let me know what you think so far._

* * *

**An Original LAPS Networks Fanfiction  
(A LAPS NETWORKS EXLCUSIVE FEATURE EST. 2005)**


	2. Stranded

**An Original LAPS Networks Fanfiction**

**

* * *

**

**"Fallen Star"**

_A Harvest Moon Original Story_

Created By: Laserai

* * *

**Legal Notes:** This is a freelance writing operation which does not claim ownership to any elements related to Harvest Moon or anything else created. Any original story or concepts are the result of my own creation however. So enough with all the legal widgits and whatnot.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

**_Stranded_**

After what seemed to be a relatively short time to him, our young pilot comes to as he opens his eyes. His vision is blurry for a moment as it seems he has been out of it much longer then he had originally thought. Once his vision clears up, he finds himself looking into a pair of the most beautiful chestnut eyes he has ever seen. The girl who stares back at him smiles and leans back so he can sit up. The young man looks over in the girl's direction as he notes he is now in what appears to be some kind of hospital room.

"Where am I?"

"You are at the Mineral Town Clinic. I found you near a crash in the old farm not to far from here. You had sustained internal injuries which the doctor had to care for. You also had a concusion and our still fighting a fever." This news causes the young man to have a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry. We have taken care of your injuries. So, where did you come from. I don't think I have ever seen an aircraft like the one crashed there."

"That's because it isn't one. I should introduce myself. I am Captain Douglas Shakra Laserai of the LS72 Earth Defense Border Patrol. That was my space bound patrol craft. Seems I was hit by the enemy which caused me to crash down here. Seeing as members of Border Patrol our expendable I have been likely written off as a casulity. So I guess that means my future is nowhere now." Doug looks down at the floor as he now realizes for the first time in his life he doesn't have a purpose in life.

"Hey, come on now. No need to get so depressed. We all reach our low points in life. Now it seems you need to find a new reason to live."

"Hmm, how long have I been here?"

"You have been here about three days. I have watched over you during that time."

"Three days. Well, that proves it. If there had been a rescue party sent, I would have been retrieved sometime ago."

"Just try not to think about it too much. By the way, Mr. Doug, my name is Elli and I work here at the clinic as the doctor's assistant. I will go talk to the mayor. For now you need your rest. The doctor says you should be able to move about in a day or two."

"No need for such formalities. Just Doug or Laserai is fine thank you."

Just then Elli leans in very close to Doug's face causing him to fight a blush and look at her in confusion. As he looks into her eyes trying to discern what it is she is doing, he feels her forehead touch his. "Uhm, mademoiselle, what are you?" She stays like this for but a moment then draws back.

"Well, your fever has gone down some but I should still keep an eye on it. I shall be back." With that Elli leaves the room leaving Doug to his thoughts.

_So lets see if my arm wrist cpu is still running at full power. _Pressing some buttons on his armband causes a transparent screen to activate and show what capabilities he has with his wrist computer. _Well, as expected communications are gone. Not surprising. GPS is still working, now lets see where am I? _

The GPS tracking system pinpoints his location on earth but the problem is there is no map of the area, as it appears the locale he is in is an uncharted area. _Well, so much for finding out where I am though in the end it does not matter does it? Wait, ships inventory . . . .3 out of 6 taskbots still operational. Some salvageable supplies remain on board the destroyed craft. Well, better get those taskbots to work salvaging what they can off the ship before the elements affect them. _

"Voice command, Osirus." The wrist computer beeps twice to indicate its now listening.

"Initialize Boot Up sequence on problem free taskbots and initiate salvage operations."

"Roger, proceeding with plans. Based on evaluation, estimated time needed to complete the operation will be 24:00 hours. In the meantime, health evaluation has revealed you are still recovering. Please do not move around too much for the next day or two."

"Right. I will return to the crash scene to evaluate are next course of action in 36 hours then. Till then, try to keep guard within probable limits."

"Get some rest, sir. Task bot automated control over and out."

Laserai upon hearing this lies back down and falls to sleep immediately. His missions even prior to border patrol work left little time for sleep so it seemed as though his body was finally trying to regain that lost time. After a few hours of sleeping, Elli returns to the room finding him asleep.

"Uhm, Mr. Laserai

As the third day rolled around however, the passage of time was crystal clear to him. Thus he arose early in the morning and dressed himself in his usual space forces attire.

The clinic was closed as the hour of day was still quite early but the door was open presumably when he would awaken. Doug emerges from the clinic and walks out into the cool morning air. He couldn't recall how he had actually gotten here. Now that he thought about it, he was sure he had never ventured into the city. But if that was the case, then how did he end up there in the clinic?

"Oh well. This will likely be answered in time I suppose"

With that thought in mind, Doug finds his was back to the crash site of his patrol ship and his task bots greet him.

"Report"

"Salvage operations recovered lots of survival gear and some of the equipment on board the ship. The ship itself will never fly again as its power core is no longer operational. Engine systems were also damaged beyond repairable status. I am sorry sir but we are stranded here."

"Status of the taskbots." Doug rubs the back of his head and sighs.

"All taskbots repaired and restored to fully operational status." Doug nods at this and looks around.

"So have you been able to determine where we are?"

" I was able to use the long range scanners for a small period before the ship's main power failed. This is an isolated area in rural territory with limited resources. There is a main road but from what I can tell, the distance to any major city is quite extensive."

"Well, it seems there is no where for me to go then? Very well, setup base camp in this field area until further notice."

"Roger." With that the lead taskbot communicates with the others and begin setting up a large tent after which they move all the supplies they have salvaged inside.

After that, the task bots rest on the grassy field and switch to stand by mode as they begin to recharge courtesy of the solar panels. This is made possible as the sun makes its appearance in a wonderful looking sunrise, which holds Doug's attention for its duration.

With his attention completely on the sunrise, he doesn't notice an older looking man now standing beside him watching the same sunrise. After a moment, Doug notices the older man and looks over at him. The older man realizes he has been noticed and looks back at him.

The older man has on what could best be described as dark red suit and a hat to match. "_Hmm, odd color choice but out here in the middle of nowhere, I suppose nobody would pay any mind to that. Still, who is this old guy?"_

"Can I help you with something?" Doug looks to the older gentleman with a confused look on his face.

The older man smiles at him and rubs his head. "Hi, my name is Thomas White and I am the Mayor of this here town."

"I see. Well, it seems we were never formally introduced. I am Captain Douglas Laserai. I was stationed as a unit of the Earth Defense Border Patrol however, since I have not been recovered it is clear I have been listed MIA. Since were expendable, I have likely already been replaced and forgotten." Doug manages to keep a formal smile though he internally has nothing to be happy about.

"Hmm, I see. Seems you have lost your way then? Well, I don't know what brought you here and all but I don't believe it to be coincidence that you crashed here." Mayor White looks at Doug with a small gleam in his right eye.

"And pray tell what do you mean by that?" Doug looks at the curious looking Mayor with incredulous eyes.

"Well, I am sure you have noticed this old farm here. This farm used to be the number one supplier of produce and other goods until the owner passed away recently. Since he had no heir, the farm was left to idleness over the past few years. The farm is currently in the possession of the city but we have no one who can take on the task of running it being such a large task and all. So were wondering what exactly were your plans at this point?" The mayor looks to Doug expectantly.

"I have no plans. According to official records, I no longer exist and it seems that this will never change. I don't have any where to go or any place to call home." Doug struggles to maintain the smile on his face and the mayor notices this.

"Well, it seems that whatever troubles that befell you in the past were not warranted. Hmm, what if I was to turn this farm over to your possession seeing as your free and all. I will give you three years to get this place back on track." The mayor looks to the young man with a smile.

"You would do that for a stranger like me whom you don't even know?" Doug looks to the mayor somewhat unbelieving.

"One thing I can say regarding myself is that I am an excellent judge of character. You seem to me to be an honorable man who simply fell into unfortunate circumstances. Not to mention that of all the places to crash to earth you find yourself here. Maybe this is a sign in itself. So what say you?" The mayor looks out at the fields then over at him once more.

"This seems well with me. Since I have really nowhere to go I can't see anything wrong with this arrangement. By the way though my name is Doug, please call me Laserai which is my call sign." Doug looks over at the mayor and smiles at him.

"Very well. If you need anything, my house is right up the road. Or you can ask my brother, he is the town police chief." The mayor waves and walks off towards town.

"Captain, power cells on all task bots are at optimum. What are your orders?" The lead task bot hovers in front of Laserai with its subordinate bots behind it.

"Hmm, seems this farm and all its land has been turned over into my possession as of now. The objective is to return this farm to optimal output. This is not spacer like work. What data do you have on this type of work?" Laserai looks over at the task bot, which seems to be hacking an Intel satellite as its comm. dish is out and rotating.

"From what I can tell it appears this type of work revolves around the seasons and involves lots of laborious activity. However, now that we have all the Intel we need, all you need to do is direct and we will follow. I have alerted task-bots assigned to the earth satellite defense network. They have been unofficially reassigned to our project. Seeing as we serve you not the Space Forces, our allegiance still falls to you so we will continue to help you." The task bot retracts its long-range comm. and begins relaying orders to the other task bots that begin the tedious process of clearing the land.

"Well then, I will leave that to you to take care of Tracer. Keep me informed. Now I think I will evaluate the condition of the house which is now in my possession. I wonder what I can expect to find."

* * *

Laserai has been accepted into Mineral Town by the town mayor and now finds himself caring for an abandoned farm. Now that he has a place to live in this new area, what challenges will he next face? Find out next time in Fallen Star - Setting Up Shop.

**An Original LAPS Networks Fanfiction  
(A LAPS NETWORKS EXLCUSIVE FEATURE EST. 2005)**


	3. Setting Up Shop

**An Original LAPS Networks Fanfiction  


* * *

  
**

_**"Fallen Star"  
**_

_A Harvest Moon Original Story  
_

**Created By: Laserai  
**

* * *

**_  
Legal Notes:_** This is a freelance writing operation, which does not claim ownership to any elements related to Harvest Moon or anything else created. Any original story or concepts are the result of my own creation however. So enough with all the legal widgets and whatnots.

**_Time Line Clarification:_** This particular Harvest Moon story crossover falls in the Back to Nature timeline as recent research reveals some of the characters and/or girls make return appearances throughout several of the Harvest Moon games. This announcement has been added to reduce confusion. Bear in mind this is a crossover so some elements foreign to Harvest Moon may be present.

* * *

**  
Chapter 3 **

_Setting Up Shop  
_

* * *

Laserai walks into the small house and notes its condition clearly shows its 2 year vacancy. Dust covers every surface and the occasional spider web can be seen here and there. All in all, the entire house looks in dire repair. _"Well, looks like my work is cut out for me."_

Laserai looks through his tent and realizes he is nowhere near prepared with the proper equipment or supplies to take on the cleaning task ahead. He scratches his head only briefly and finally decides he will need to go into town for them. _"Well I was hoping to avoid interacting with the local population until later but it looks like I have no choice."_

The hour of day is now about 10 in the morning so according to the data he recovered from Elli on the operations of the town; the supermarket should be open though in his travels the name hardly describes the small shop. But he decides not to worry about such trivialities, as this is irrelevant.

Laserai contacts his lead task bot and after telling him the situation, departs the farm for town. As he leaves his farm, he takes in the quiet environment of the area noting the leaves on every tree are many different shades of red, brown and yellow meaning the fall season is in progress. Never setting foot on earth as he was a born spacer, his eyes wonder all around him as he takes in this environment but fails to take into account he is about to walk into someone at a three way intersection.

That someone turns out to be a young girl about his age who has her maple brown hair tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon tied into bow. It also doesn't help she is looking down watching her steps as she is carrying eggs she just purchased. Laserai's trained instincts finally pick up her presence but too little to late as they run into each other as he has only enough time to see her aqua blue eyes go wide at whats unfolding before them. In so doing, the girl starts to fall back as she inadvertently tosses her precious eggs into the air.

With little time to react, Laserai running now on his trained reflexes and honed skills from piloting manages to catch the young girl from an unexpected fall with one arm while simultaneously with the speed of the gods catching each egg and placing them back into the holders that he manages to balance. The girl at being held up by him instinctively grabs a hold of him to keep from falling. However despite this she still manages to see his astounding feat. His attempt proves 100% successful as he saves the entire catch of eggs.

Laserai now satisfied he has saved the eggs and the girl suddenly notes she is still clinging to him causing him to look down at her. Now clearly aware of her proximity to this savior of hers, she blushes and reluctantly steps out of his embrace. As she slowly steps back, their eyes lock briefly causing Laserai to blush as well.

Laserai not believing what he has just done but knowing the only course of action bows before her in respect. "Please forgive my impudence, mademoiselle. The fault lies with me for this incident. Whatever that is good in your eyes to do to me please do."

"Wait, please I must share the blame as well for I was not watching where I was going. I suppose I was trying so hard not to trip and fall I forgot to watch my surroundings. I am sorry too." Ann waves her hands surprised at his actions.

Laserai arises from the bow still looking somewhat ashamed. His trained skills and abilities as a pilot should have prevented that but not ever being to earth was the culprit. "Perhaps. Nevertheless, mademoiselle, I should be more careful in the future. I could never forgive myself if I were to harm such a beautiful rose blossom such as yourself."

This merits a clear blush across her face, as she has never had anyone say such a nice thing to her. "I ah, well uhm its okay. Don't worry about it. Uhm, hey are you Laserai by any chance?"

Laserai looks to the girl standing before him and almost wants to slap himself. He had never actually introduced himself properly. "Alas, dear maiden it seems I have failed to greet you properly as well. Yes, it is I. Captain Douglas Shakra Laserai of the 145th Ravens LS72 Earth Defense Border Patrol at your service."

The girl glances at him with a smile. "So you are Laserai? You're that pilot who crash-landed here that took over the old farm. The mayor came to the inn talking about you earlier. Oh, by the way my name is Ann. I work at the town inn which my father owns and runs."

"I see. Well, again I must apologize for running into you like this." Laserai looks down at the ground.

"I am already forgetting about it. Besides, you still managed to save all my eggs. Speaking of which, how the heck did you do that? I have never seen anyone move that fast in my entire life." Ann leans forward looking at him curiously which only helps to enhance her cute appearance.

"Uhm, well." Laserai glances briefly to the side to regain his composure as a slight blush starts to form. "I have spent most of my life in the space military since I was eight years old as I was a pilot prodigy. Advanced pilot training and field experience will have that effect it seems."

"Hmm, I see. All the same, it impressed me." Ann continues to look at him curiously as she could have sworn she had seen him blush just now like he did earlier. _Hmm, what is he thinking right now?_

"Very well, mademoiselle Ann." Laserai nods.

"Hey, just call me Ann okay. Its real sweet and all but you don't have to address me so formally." Ann fights a blush from forming as she straightens her stance and glances at him with a smile. _He is so polite. Its so uncommon but I like it just the same._

Laserai scratches his head but understands. "If that is your wish, then I shall, Ann."

"Uhm, so what brings you into town?" Ann decides to keep the conversation going. Besides she doesn't seem to mind talking to him.

Laserai looks up as he recalls what needs to be done. "Well, I am undertaking the process of restoring the house on the farm. However, before I can do that, the house desperately needs to be cleaned. Since I do not have any cleaning supplies, I am traveling to the supermarket to acquire some."

Ann understands as she nods. "Okay. Uhm, do you need any help?"

Laserai looks at her surprised to hear her unexpected offer. "Well, it would be wrong for me to impose on you. I would not want you to put aside more important tasks on my account. Such would be unthinkable on my part." _Sure could use the help though. I don't know the slightest about cleaning houses. Bot maids always maintained the spaceport pilot common and bedchamber areas. Sure wish I had a few of those around but as luck would have it that's not possible._

Ann looks at him somehow expecting his answer. "I kinda thought you would say something like that. Still, I think I am going to come help you but I have to finish delivering these eggs to my father. I will come by your house to give you a hand in a while, okay?" _He may be an accomplished pilot but I get the feeling he doesn't know much about this sort of thing._

Laserai decides not to fight a good thing. "Very well. If it is your desire to assist me in this, I am most grateful for your help. To be honest, I have never done anything like this before so I am somewhat unsure what to expect."

Ann nods with a smile satisfied that Laserai accepts. "Okay then. I will meet you back at your house in about an hour. I also need to help my father for a little."

"Well, I suppose the least I can do is walk with you to the inn." Laserai looks to Ann who smiles that signature smile of hers.

Ann nods and the two walk together through town to the inn. On the way, they pass Elli who waves to the two of them then enters the clinic. Once they arrive, Laserai hands over the eggs he was carrying back to Ann and heads to the supermarket to pick up some cleaning supplies.

Laserai walks into the supermarket and behind the counter are yet another girl of the village with long brown hair and eyes like that of emerald. The emerald-eyed girl looks up at the ringing of the bell on the door and looks upon Laserai for the first time. _"Well, when Elli said he was really cute I was thinking she may be over doing it but I have to say she is right this time."_

"Welcome to the town store! My name is Karen. Can I help you find anything?" Karen looks to the uniformed pilot with a mix of apprehension and star crossed eyes.

"Uhm, I am looking for cleaning supplies. I need to do some renovation work on my house." Laserai looks to Karen while observing her curiously. It's clear to see she isn't as simple to please as the other girls in town. She seems more sophisticated. Perhaps a bit too sophisticated.

"Sure. We have those on the left wall there. Just had them shipped in a few day ago." Karen points to the area on the wall with several different cleaning items displayed.

"Hm, very well this seems to be adequate. I wonder which ones I should purchase though?" Laserai scratches his head briefly as he notices one of his taskbots enter the shop.

"Gene, what are you doing here?" Laserai looks to the blue striped guide bot curiously.

"The leader suggested I assist since its likely you have never tried anything like this before." The guide bot glances at Laserai then the wall while showing him a list of supplies on a holographic list using his arm band.

"Good thinking, Gene. I was just starting to become puzzled about that. Well, then it seems you have already devised a list." Laserai grabs the items listed and places them on the counter.

"Uhm, what exactly is that?" Karen points to the mechanical marvel hovering near the pilot with a curious eye.

"Well, this is a taskbot. I found an entire planet of them and rescued them from an invading army. Though many of them still serve in the military, a large number of them remain loyal to me alone. They are quite competent self aware mechanical marvels that don't quite fit the description of any robotic form any organization Terran or extra terrestrial.

"Right then. Here is the total." Karen not really understanding decides not to delve anymore into the subject.

The taskbot lightly pokes Laserai arm causing him to glance its way. "What is it Gene?"

"Sir, you have begin converting your monetary assets to gold here right?" The taskbot looks to Laserai with an expectant face.

"Ah, drat. I knew I was forgetting something. I take it you have already taken care of that little problem right?" Laserai looks to Gene who nods.

"It has been resolved. Your accounts have been converted to the currency of this area as of 20 minutes ago. I will divulge the details of the account momentarily."

With that Gene the taskbot hands over a DNA coded credit ring to Laserai and leaves the store likely to do other errands around town.

"Here we are. I believe this should take care of this." Laserai shows the credit ring which Karen scans.

"Okay that wraps up the sale. Your remaining balance is . . . . . . . no way." Karen looks at the register display in disbelief.

"Hmm, is something wrong?" Laserai looks to her wondering if there was a conversion problem.

"I am sorry. The balance stands at 5000k at this time. We very much appreciate your business. Please do not hesitate to contact me anytime if you have any purchases you would like to make 24-7. Thank you for your patronage." Karen hands over the merchandise purchased in several bags to Laserai and bows formerly.

Laserai smiles and returns the bow before leaving the store leaving an even more star crossed Karen who only stares at him with adoration.

As Laserai walks down the road on the way back to his farm, his thoughts continue to analyze the recent encounter with explicit detail.

_Its fairly certain to me Karen has an interest but I am not sure if I should follow up on that interest or not. I suppose that will be determined in due time._

With that Laserai arrives back on his farm and is greeted by the taskbot leader, Tracer. "Welcome back Laserai. I see your search for supplies was productive."

"All is well Tracer. How goes restorative operations? The place is starting to look civil now." Laserai looks about the farm noting the appearance has improved dramatically with the absence of much of the underbrush and debris.

"Restorative operations are now at 75% complete. Much of the landscaping operations are nearly complete and some teams are now working on current building restoration and structural support. It should be noted that upgrades will likely be needed soon. The buildings are being repaired to optimal efficiency but the overall size is limited."

"I was expecting that. The previous owner was rather old so they did not have the workforce or rather energy to maintain a large farm. Hopefully, we will be changing that. By the way, have you begin preparations for farm animal occupation that being chickens, cows and sheep?"

A task bot with a pink stripe approaches them just then likely in response to the question. Tracer looks to the approaching female taskbot and nods.

"Fran should have the details on that."

"Our intelligence gathering has determined a place of suitable shop. There is a place called Yodel Ranch located about half a click from this area."

"I take it you have already been compiling possible options, Fran."

"Indeed. I have begin compiling a list of needed items for future animal care applications. I have a question for you regarding the topographic nature of this area?"

"What about this area? Whats on your mind, Fran?"

"I have begin hearing rumors of a small elf like folk referred to as harvest sprites. Apparently, they are quite skilled in providing specific labor for farming operations."

"Hmm, I have heard much about this as well. How goes progress on that front? I trust you have taken initiative to this effect as well, Tracer?"

Tracer hands Laserai a data tablet as he begins reviewing his findings.

"Quite right. Several operatives have established contact and we are now building a working relationship with the harvest sprites. Employment plans have been set in motion for watering the seedlings we have planted. We are also progressing with plans to upgrade all buildings to optimal levels via a skilled carpenter named Gotz. We will discuss this further later as a visitor has been detected."

The taskbots Fran and Tracer turn to the entrance of the farm briefly before moving on about their business within the farm. Laserai looks up from a data tablet he is looking at to see Ann approaching.

* * *

**_Next time on Fallen Star – Laserai teams up with Ann to take on the task of cleaning a house. Normally, such a menial task would not be even worthy of mentioning but this is something he is completely unfamiliar with. It should also be noted that its possible Ann may be helping him with an ulterior motive in mind. Find out in the next chapter: "Getting to Know Ann." Well, see you there. _**

* * *

_Now before you starting hurling projectiles and opening fire with ballistics, keep in mind I am setting up dialogue and character background. This type of work could easily take up an entire chapter or more but I am trying to take an anime approach by spreading it out a little bit at a time. Yes, I understand this is not like a typical harvest moon story. Well, were trying to integrate a techno savvy very capable yet past captain of the space military into a slow country life. Surely, you didn't think he was going to somehow revert and forget about where he comes from. Well, keep the reviews coming and don't be afraid to be honest yet let's avoid flaming. It should be pretty apparent no one in this writing community really likes it._

****

An Original LAPS Networks Fanfiction  
(A LAPS NETWORKS EXLCUSIVE FEATURE EST. 2005)


End file.
